


妓男

by LoryRRY



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 性工作者, 站街男
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoryRRY/pseuds/LoryRRY
Summary: 一个性工作者的回忆请不要说里面的角色渣或不渣
Relationships: PP Krit Amnuaydechkorn/Billkin Putthipong Assaratanakul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	妓男

《妓男》

若教眼底无离恨，不信人间有白头。

0  
序

陌生人，我想给你讲一个故事。  
你听听就好，不用当真。

1  
叶倩文《渡假》

十年前的这里还不是现在这副模样，待拆迁的老居民楼戳着一个大大的红色拆字，可左等右等，就是未等到据说的拆迁队和那笔补款。  
我就在这十年前的危楼宿舍里生活，下海接客。  
陪酒两百块，快餐四百块，包夜七百块。  
一个月大概能挣六七千的样子。  
那个时候钱还很值钱，街上还有音像店，放着叶倩文的《渡假》——  
假使找到一位喜爱伴侣/原地踏步没事做都有乐趣。  
歌词我是不信的，不过旋律我倒还挺喜欢。  
我就是听着这歌看见他从音像店出来，手里拿着一个录像带盒子，脖子上挂着黑色的耳机，穿着蓝白色的高中校服，脚上的运动鞋是阿迪达斯。哦，天呐，真帅。我当时的第一反应就是这个，后来几年后内地电影开始流行青涩校园风，一群所谓的国民校草校花突然就红了起来，我面无表情地看着大街上的广告屏，心想若是十年前的他碰上这个机会，说不定也能挣得一个国民校草的噱头来当一当。  
大概有整整十年，我一直记得他的样子。  
其实按照常理说，一个仅仅是擦身而过的陌生人，我不可能记这么久。  
嗯，就是那样，他后来也是我的客人。  
我住的地方是一个很有些年头的胡同里，他是附近高中上学的学生，我是胡同接客的站街男，说好听点也是舞男或鸭子一类的人物。  
其实一开始我没想招惹他的，只是那天天气阴沉沉的，他站在胡同口，还是那身蓝白色的校服，看起来心情不太好。  
我也不知是不是鬼迷心窍，居然上去问他。  
五十块一次，做不做？

2  
谢霆锋《边走边爱》

其实话一出口我就后悔了，但是等我反应过来时，人都已经被我领回家了。  
说是家，其实就是一个不到十平米的小破屋子，一张行军床躺上去就咯吱咯吱作响，后来我嫌床吵，偷了楼下爷爷家几张报纸塞床架里才好一些。  
他脱了那身校服，露出高中生特有的精瘦身材，还有一点小肚子，男孩子这个年龄多少都会有一点，我倒是挺喜欢。  
但做的时候并不美好，他是第一次，那玩意儿捅得我都快怀疑我要肛裂了。我还得倒贴自己床头柜里的润滑油，把剩下的一小半全涂进我屁眼里头好让他干。我记不太清那晚我们做了几次了，就记得我跟胡同口那条发情的母狗一样翘着屁股吃高中生的鸡巴。  
五十块真的是亏本买卖，我应该问他要五百块才对。  
做完以后我懒得去洗，随便扯了张餐巾纸擦擦屁股那一堆黏糊糊的液体，就随手抽了根烟，五块一盒的香烟，质量不是太好，但是够辣。他也没走，露着鸟儿躺在我旁边吸我的二手烟。  
小伙子年纪轻轻的有什么不高兴的？  
我爸妈离婚了。  
啧，就这破事啊。  
我对他的不幸表示不屑一顾，切了一声，拿我的手机玩俄罗斯方块，那个年代的手机游戏不多，基本都是扫雷啊俄罗斯方块什么的，我不玩其他的，就玩一个俄罗斯方块，但是我最高记录只玩到五百多分。  
他凑过来，说俄罗斯方块他能玩两千多分。  
我不信，说五百分以后那个掉下来的速度跟投胎似的你玩的到两千多分，吹牛吧你。  
然后他就真的拿我的手机玩了两千多分的俄罗斯方块，我们内裤都没穿，两个头靠在一起看他玩手机，最后手机当当当响起来了，屏幕上显示最高纪录是2013分。  
我十年都没破过那个纪录。  
行啊你小子，看不出来手速挺快的。  
他低头腼腆笑。

3  
黎明《没名字的歌，无名字的你》

他后来经常来我这，价格仍然是五十块一晚上。我想过要不要涨价的，可是一想到人是个高中生还没工作呢，就不好意思开口了。  
一起下海的朋友翻了个白眼，说我菊花都要被人捅成黑洞了还要倒贴钱，缺心眼死了。我叼着烟嘿嘿笑，叫他有大单生意记得分我一点。朋友继续翻白眼，说这几天倒是有一个生意，不好接，是个字母圈的，价格一千块包夜，表现好再给一千。  
我去了，差点给整废了，腿根都是烟头烫出来的眼。  
他过来的时候我正躺床上梗着脖子叫魂呢，他一进来我就是哑了的鹌鹑不作声了。  
你怎么来了？  
今天是周五。  
我忘了周五是我俩约好的日子。  
那个，今天不方便，下周吧，我免费算你好了。  
你受伤了？  
于是我又被人脱了裤子，他拿着药膏在我腿根上药。  
我说这是头一回男人脱我裤子不想着上我反而给我涂药的，他不回答。我说不要对我太好，小心我爱上你。他说不会的，他没那么好，不至于喜欢上他。  
连敷衍人都懒得敷衍。  
如果他没那么好，我就不会在音像店对他一见钟情。

4  
张学友《算命》

我身上的伤养了四五天时间，银行卡里的积蓄坐吃山空，大头汇给老家以后就没什么钱供我潇洒了，我只能又开张接客。好在那些老主顾愿意给我面子，或两百或四百，或包夜，总之这么干了小半个月，总算能凑够这个月的房租了。  
烟也抽完了，我去胡同口的小卖铺买香烟，听见对面高中放学的铃声。  
老板，五块钱一盒的烟。我点出五块钱钞票。  
对面学校门口走出乌泱泱一大群蓝白校服的学生。  
他在学生中间不算高，也不算显眼，但我就是一下子看到了他，还看见他正跟身边一个扎着马尾辫的女孩子说话。  
小卖铺老板不耐烦了：“你买完烟别挡着我做生意。”  
“哦。”我接了烟盒，低头直接抽上一根新烟，这时肩膀被一个男人揽住，是一个光顾过我几次生意的白领男，这男的喜欢同性却不敢说，娶了个老婆在家里当摆设然后自己出来嫖。他往我胸口里塞了两百块钱，我就递烟过去跟他烟对烟地点头，我们一起转入胡同死角里，我余光看见他等在路口的红绿灯处，身边女孩还在。  
做完生意后我躺在床上，男人一边骂骂咧咧地穿裤子一边抱怨家里妻子怀孕就变得特别神经质，他稍微晚回家一点就要打电话来查岗。刚我给那男人吹箫时电话就响了两次，搞得两个人都兴致缺缺，随便做了两次就休息了。  
好在那人不算缺德，依然给了我四百块。  
我点了点钞票，打算把钱存ATM机子里，刚穿好衣服和鞋子准备要出门时，打开门就看见他站在我宿舍门口。  
今天不是周三吗？  
学校高考放假。  
那我去洗个澡吧。  
他抱住我说一起洗。

5  
古巨基《大雄》

我们做完时依然赤身裸体躺在床上，我趴在床上玩我的手机，我现在已经能玩七百多分俄罗斯方块，他说你玩不腻啊，我说我就不信我破不了你的纪录。我手机里仍然存着他两千多分的纪录。  
他也光着身子，歪在我床上看电视，电视是我从二手市场淘来的彩色电视机，屏幕闪着雪花片，演着《情深深雨蒙蒙》，那个年代非常流行琼瑶的电视剧，即使我看着没有什么感觉，我也记住一个叫茹萍的女人和一个叫依萍的女人好像在抢一个男人，至于那个男人叫什么名字来着我就不太记得了。  
这时电视里正在放依萍跳河的场景，不过我们都没看。他转着遥控板说法院离婚手续判下来了，他判给了他爸，但是他爸有小老婆了不想要他过去，他妈跟了一个富豪跑了也不想要他。  
我说那你想去哪过？  
他说他哪都不想去，就想在这胡同巷子里呆着。  
我说那就呆着呗。  
他说他不会煮饭。  
我说我也不会，那有什么，咱们一起下馆子去。  
他说你有这么多钱下馆子啊？  
我说我没有，所以咱们AA制。这时我一个失误，手机上的分数在八百分的大关面前戛然而止，我气得踹他一脚，叫他赔我的新纪录。他说那我再给你打一个两千分，我叫他滚。

6  
古天乐《男朋友》

如果你听到这里，以为这是一个浪子回头和相互拯救的故事，那你就大错特错了。  
我们彼此都很清楚，我们只是用身体相互慰藉对方而已。  
他高三的时候学习压力大，来得少了，但每个月都至少来一次。  
后来我说不用给钱了，换成打扫吧，他就给我洗衣服洗内裤，给我换乱七八糟的男人睡过的床单。  
他模拟考成绩还不错，打算去省外念大学。他问我要不要跟他一起走。我抽着烟笑了，说我难道要开个连锁店，大江南北地卖屁股？  
我说你要真惦记我，寒暑假回来瞧我一眼就成。他就不说话了。  
我还是在接客，两百块，四百块，七百块。不过周五的时间我会说没空，已经预约了人。然后我就会在宿舍里架一个小桌子，摆两碟下酒菜，我喝酒他喝可乐，未成年人不许酗酒，这个我还是清楚的。  
他高考完后很兴奋，把套子都给弄破了，说是考得很好。我骂他暴殄天物，其实是我贪便宜买了质量最差的那种套子，做生意嘛，不赚白不赚，没道理我倒贴还要买那种最好的牌子来伺候他。他有些心虚，第二天就买了最贵的那种牌子的套来补偿我，结果我是个没法享受的贱命，跟他用了那个套子后就开始过敏，大半夜的屁股肿成寿桃一样，送到医院去丢都丢死人了。  
十年前的社会还没有现在那样开放，好像是个同性恋就很骄傲的样子。  
像我们这种人，有个罪名叫鸡奸罪。  
医院的医生一看我屁股就知道我是被人奸的那种勾当，很瞧不起我的样子叫我去做艾滋筛查，我往她杯子里吐了一口唾沫，老女人自己嫁不出去就嫉妒我有男人操诅咒我得艾滋。  
开了药以后我被他扶回家里，哼哼唧唧地骂他不厚道。  
他倒是脾气好，一句反驳的话都没说，这时他的手机响了，我听见他手机里一个女声娇滴滴地叫他名字。  
女朋友？我问。  
嗯。他说。

7  
杨千嬅《数你》

早恋在那个时候是一个很带有忌讳色彩的词语，颇有一种亚当和夏娃偷吃苹果的禁忌感。不过他那个时候高考结束了，也算不上早恋，但是他说那个女孩子高一就跟他告白了，只是他那时候只想考试，所以高考结束才答应的。  
比我还要长情，追了整整三年呢。  
亲过了吗？  
还没。他微皱眉。  
那怎么成，要被女孩子笑话的。  
我拉着他的衣角，反正我屁股肿成这样也没法给你操，那就上面的嘴来伺候你。然后我就亲他，勾着他的舌头交换唾沫，最后亲着亲着我就给他开始口了，口到后来嘴角都开始疼。他说那是他初吻。我就说那完了你初吻和初夜都是我的，幸好你初恋不是我的，不然我多造孽呀。  
他说嗯。  
男人有三宝，初吻初夜和初恋，我有三样中的两样，如今想想我运气真是好。  
我问他想不想做。  
他说你屁股不是过敏还肿着吗？  
我指了指嘴巴说这里又没过敏。  
啊，不要学我，我只是任性过头了，你如果跟你男朋友做这种事，能不口就不口吧，那玩意儿真的不好吃，还有点让人反胃。  
我躺在他怀里，觉得这样也挺幸福。

8  
郭富城《不只一次》

他去外地上大学的时候，胡同口的音像店拆了，连带着我们那片居民楼也终于要拆了，因此我没能送他去车站，我得看着我那些东西别被人偷了。据说他跟女朋友考到了同一所大学，挺好的。而我分到了一笔拆迁款，也挺好的。  
我搬到了城西的城中村，正想着是继续干老本行还是做别的事情，城东那些客源都不能用了，这几年严打风头也紧，还没想好呢他就回来了，摸着我给的新地址找到了我的新住处。  
都说大学是一个整容手术，他上了大学以后倒是变了个样，以前站在高中生里还不算显眼，上了大学以后剪了个寸头，倒帅了很多。我给了他一个友情价，跟他在家里荒唐了两天。我连内裤都不穿，就套着一条围裙在厨房里煮泡面，他就在后面操我，最后泡面都直接倒了。  
两天后他说他得走了。我说你们大学放假这么短啊。他说他得陪女友去玩几天，我哦了一声，说你们亲了没。  
亲了。他说。  
其实和往常的日子也没什么变化。他走后我终于找到了新工作，在一家理发店当学徒。我的长相还算标致，配上那个年代的杀马特造型站在门口，倒是很能吸引目光。我就在那家理发店从洗头开始学，慢吞吞地学到可以自己一个人给客人剪头发。  
客人要什么发型？  
寸头吧。  
好。  
我剪得最好的就是寸头，连老板都称赞我的寸头看起来就是跟别人不一样，显得人特精神。我笑嘻嘻说老板要不你也给我理个寸头呗。  
于是我剪了长得能挡住眼睛的刘海，光秃秃一个寸头在店里格格不入。  
他第二次回来时看到我愣了愣，说你怎么理寸头了？  
我看着他已经蓄长的头发耸耸肩说想剪就剪了，不好看吗？  
他说好看，就是有点不习惯。

9  
王菲《给自己的情书》

我跟理发店老板吵了一架。  
原因是一个来理发的客人经常摸我屁股，我不耐烦，给客人理了一个狗啃发型。老板教训我说给人摸几下又不会少块肉，我说我又不卖凭什么给他摸？然后整个理发店的人都在笑我。  
卖过的人和不卖的人气质上差别很大，他们早就瞧破了我是个给人走后门的烂货。  
我憋着一肚子气回了家，瞧见他在我屋子里修洗衣机。  
你怎么还没走？  
给你修完洗衣机再走。怎么了？一肚子气。  
我跟他说理发店的事情。  
他皱眉，说你不能忍忍吗？以前也不是没被人摸过，怎么这次就忍不了了？  
我瞪大眼睛，以前被人摸现在也要被摸是这个意思吗？那我以前吃亏过现在还得吃亏是不是这个意思？  
他说他不是这个意思。他叫我不要无理取闹。“你看看现在这个社会，你不忍耐你怎么生活？你倒是可以跟老板大吵一架，然后呢？你要辞职吗？你辞职了去哪里找工作养活你自己呢？”他像一个长辈一样替我分析，头头是道。  
我指着门口说你滚吧。  
他很不明白我为什么这样生气，最后丢下修洗衣机的工具说好心当成驴肝肺，拿了包就走了。  
我拎起锤子把洗衣机砸成粉碎。

10  
莫文蔚《完美孤独》

我辞了理发店的工作，自己开了一个新的理发店，专门理那种清爽的寸头，每一个走进来的学生我都理得干干净净，不叫他们顶着五颜六色的鸡窝头出去。  
钱赚得不多，但我能理直气壮叫摸我屁股的客人滚出我的店。  
理发店的面积很小，又不剪那种时兴花样，因此只有那些老年人和没钱的学生才会来。  
偶尔我看到一两个脸熟的学生，还会给他们学生价打八折，他们说老板干嘛打折，我说你长得像我男朋友所以给你打折。有些人笑嘻嘻地接受了折扣，有些人则吃了苍蝇似的说老板你是同性恋？  
是啊我是同性恋，我操着剃头发的刀子在他脸上络腮胡的地方刮来刮去，他要是敢乱说半个字我就削了他的耳朵。那个学生付了钱以后就撞鬼似的逃出去，再也没来过。  
我的理发店生意就更冷清了。  
他在一个雪夜来了我的理发店，说老板我要理个寸头。  
我说八十块一次。  
他说老板你这里好贵，隔壁的理发店只要二十块。  
爱理不理，不理走人。  
他没生气，坐在了我的店里。我就给他剪头发，把他蓄长的头发剪得短短的，于是镜子里的两个人都是精神抖擞的寸头。  
他突然说对不起，我不该说那样的话。  
我的手一抖，骂他叫我分心，小心削了他的耳朵。  
他就笑起来说觉得应该告诉我这个喜讯，他见了女朋友的父母，大学毕业以后要办喜酒。我说哦，这么快啊，你女朋友不找工作吗？他就低下头腼腆地笑，说她怀孕了。  
哦。我说。  
八十块。他拿钱给我。  
我说不用给了，就当我给的份子钱。

11  
许志安《寂寞成双》

故事讲完了。  
就这样？  
嗯，就这样。  
可是好像没有听到结局。  
本来就没有结局。

对面的男人笑笑，指间夹着一根烟。  
他走后理发店就倒闭了，那条街又整改，要做生意得走关系，我就干回老本行了。  
男人吸了一口烟。不过我也做不了多久了，我已经快四十了，不年轻了，做不动了。  
那你之后打算做什么呢？我问。  
不知道，可能还是回老家吧。我快二十年没回老家了。男人说。  
我问，你再没联系过那个人吗？  
他摇头笑，不知道，我搬家以后就换手机号了，十年没联系了。

你爱过他吗？我问。  
男人垂眼，吸一口烟。  
可能吧。  
但我们不是一路人。


End file.
